The Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by SlytherinPrincesss
Summary: Ron Weasley. Song fic.


8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

I sat in the library with my two best friends Harry and Hermione. We were waiting on my new potions partner. The Slytherin Princess, Nona Lee.

"I can't believe the big nose git paired me up with her. She's worse than Malfoy for Merlin's sake." I said laying my head down.

"Here comes trouble on legs." Hermione said.

I looked up to see her walking in. Malfoy on her ass of course. She's the only girl that has been able to make him beg. Its quite funny.

"Why won't you go out with me tonight Nona?" he asked. She just rolled her eyes.

"Because doll, I have to work on my potions project and after that I have a date with Blasie." she said as she turned around to face him.

"Ok what about tomorrow night?' he begged. She shook her head.

"I have a date with a 7th year tomorrow." he frowned. "don't frown and quit begging its un Malfoy like. And besides you know you'll always be my favorite boy." she said as she pressed herself against him and lightly kissed him. And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice me!

Sitting here watching them sent chills up my body. Being around her made me cold. Like the wind was blowing wildly. But at the same time the light hit her just right. And it sounded like she had angels following her. Wow I just realized how corny that sounds.

"Who is your potions partner babe?" he asked. She looked dumbfounded.

"Er. One of the redhead weasels." she replied. Wow she knew me as one of the red head weasels. She doesn't even know I'm alive.

"Ron, well I'll let you get to work. Maybe after your date you can stop by my room for some real man." he winked and walked off.

She walked up to the table and said "Why hello Saint Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood."

They both got up and left the table. Hermione looked on the brink of tears.

"Ok, I love you guys too." She yelled after them sarcastically. Cause she is watchin' wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in her eyes

"Ok let's hurry up because Blaise and I are gonna go see a concert. Some under ground hard core wizard band you've probably never heard of. Then we going to see a duel. Then of course my after party." she said as she threw her black bag covered in pins down.

"After party? I've never heard of duels having an after party." I said.

"Wow kid. Prude much. Your girlfriend Hermione hasn't let you get that far yet. No surprise there." she smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're friends. I don't like her like that." I said.

"And you don't have to like a girl to fuck her. Duh what kind of guy are you? Oh wait a virgin one?" she laughed.

Woah she was crossing lines. A few seconds ago she called me one of the red head weasels. I decided just not to answer. Big mistake there.

"Holy fuck. I would of at least thought you had slept with the mud blood. But I'm gonna give you some advice kid. Theres nothing girls love more that a bad boy. Sexy body. Cocky attitude. A Casanova that's only playing a game. He won't stay long. But boy can he fuck your brains out." she said.

I looked up to yell at her for calling Hermy that. But instead I realized how beautiful she was. In a dark way. She had heavy black makeup and piercings. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her eyes sparkle with mystery. And that is when I fell for the Slytherin Princess. It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want!

The following day I sat next to her in potions because we were partners. I wanted to talk to her but Draco was sitting behind us. So you know he wouldn't leave her alone. He kept running his fingers through her long died hair.

"mmm. Draco that feels good." she laughed. Not even aware that I was there.

"You know I'm good with my fingers." he whispered in her ear.

"that I do." she said.

"Nona, are you gonna let me take you out on a date tonight?" Draco asked. Urg not the date shit again.

"Draco I'm with you every night."

"Yes but that's not a date that's just us having amazing sex all night long.

Merlin I could not sit here and listen to this gross flirting. I felt like shooting myself. I was really going to fail. This was Nona Lee were talking about. The bad ass Slytherin Sex goddess that the bad boys want.

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

I saw her talking to Malfoy. They were always together. I tuned into their conversation.

"Ok Draco, I've came to the conclusion that not all muggle stuff is bad." she whispered.

"What! Are you out of your mind?" he yelled.

"Ssh let me explain. I've found two good muggle things. First off their music. It's loud! They scream! They cuss! It's angry! I'll let you hear some later. Second is this." She said as she pulled out a clear bag of green looking stuff.

"What's that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Some good shit. Come on." she said lacing her fingers in his and pulling him down the hall.

"She could do some much better. I could be the best she's never had." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing." I lied.

"No, you're lying. What girl are you talking about?"

A look of shame crossed my face. He was my best friend but he wouldn't understand.

"No! Ron! Not Nona. Please tell me not Nona. She's a Slytherin. And she looks like a raccoon with hardware in her face. Plus she the schools biggest whore!"

I just walked off.

And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing. She'll never notice me!

I was sitting under a tree thinking when her and Pansy walked by.

The wind blew lightly and chills ran up my body. And there was a light ringing in my ears. They stopped in front of me not even knowing I was there. Cause she is watchin' wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in her eyes

"So how was your date with Blaise the other night? And the one with that hot seventh year last night?" Pansy asked.

"It was ok. The band was amazing and the duel was the shit. One guy almost died from blood lost. And the one with the seventh year was ok. He took me out to dinner." she said with laughter.

"Did you stay the night with them? Because you haven't been in the dorm in two nights."

"Oh, I went and stayed with Draco after I got back. I'll tell you something that boy is amazing in bed."

"Let me get this right you have good dates with two different guys but you go back to Draco."

"I'm with him a lot."

"No you're with him 24/7. You have all these guys. A date every night. But still you go back to Draco who you have been fucking every chance you had since what fourth year? Honestly I think you have feelings for him"

"No, Nona Lee does not have feelings. She plays the players. She makes little boys swoon. She makes grown men lust. She robs virgins of their innocence. She makes the straight girls question their sexuality. She kisses, she bites, she sucks, she licks and she fucks. Who ever she wants. When ever she wants. She makes guys fall in love only to destroy them. She's a heart breaker. But she doesn't have feelings." She likes 'em with a mustache Racetrack season pass Drivin' in a Trans-Am Does a mullet make a man?

"Whatever. So you know how this weekend we're allowed to go home. Do you wanna come to my house?" Pansy asked.

"I would, but I was invited to Malfoy Manor. Draco has tickets to the quidditch game. And his father bought us both the newest model of brooms. They aren't even out yet. So Pansy do you have your eye on anyone this year?"

"Not really. Nona can I ask you a question? Say you were to grow feelings for someone. What type of person would it be?" Pansy asked.

Scoretastic this could help me out in the long run. I could become this and make her want me. She thought a while before replying.

"Well, I love blue eyes. They're breath taking. We both know he has to be a bad boy. I like rich ones too. And it don't matter the hair color. But I like blondes the best. And I love attitudes. Like a cocky I'm better than you attitude. And rough to. I don't want no freaking pussy. Basically a guy version of me." she said.

"Do you realize that you just described Draco."

"Shut up." Nona said pushing Pansy and walking off. It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!

That night at dinner I decided to go up and talk to Nona. I did need to find out when she wanted to meet up again for potions. She was surrounded by her normal crowd of bad boys. Malfoy right by her side with his arm around her shoulder. The other guys looked jealous. Hell I was too.

"Well well well. Here come weaselbee. What do you want?" Malfoy snarled.

"I need to talk to Nona." I said.

"What do you want? I got things to do." She snarled.

"Er. I was just wondering when you wanted to meet up again for potions." I stuttered. "I'll be there around 8. Now leave my presence kid. Having to work with you is bad enough. You don't gotta bother me while I'm trying to eat."

There she goes again With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated All I wanted was to see her naked!

I sat in the library with Harry and Hermione again waiting on her. Thinking about what she said earlier and how it hurt real bad. She was bad news period. She's just sex. But it doesn't make sense she sleeps with anyone. I would be happy just seeing her naked.

She walked in solo. A short skirt. Black tank top. Some funny looking tights and beat up sneakers.

"Hermione, you're smart. What is up with her tights? They have holes in them." I said in confusion.

"They'll called fishnets. They're trashy." she replied.

"Yeah nothing good comes in fishnets. Well were gonna go before she gets over here." Harry said as they got up to leave. Now I am watchin' wrestling Tryin' to be a tough guy Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in my eyes I can't grow a mustache And I ain't got no season pass All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....

"Hey." she said as she threw her stuff down.

"Hey," then it hit me. The perfect plan. "So I discovered some really good under ground hard core band that you might like. I'll let you hear some of their stuff later." I said smiling.

Her eyes lit up and she said "Oh really. I didn't know you were into that kind of music."

"Something has to get me put up before I go watch some guys duel each other to death." I kept laying it on thick.

"Wow I never would of knew kid. So you play quidditch?" she asked.

"Of course I do." hey that wasn't a lie.

"What kind of broom do you have?"

"All I have is a clean sweep."

"oh.'

Who was I kidding. I don't have blonde hair. I can't get her quidditch tickets. I don't have a fancy broom. All I have is a clean sweep. It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

At the end of the week Snape changed her partners. I would still take glances of her secretly. She never noticed me though. Her face was too busy with Draco and her other bad boys. Next time I better go for a girl that the good boys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again) She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again) She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!


End file.
